


Meetings

by lori_yuy



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Boredom, M/M, Sex Toys, long meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lori_yuy/pseuds/lori_yuy
Summary: Being part of the Shinra Executive Board meant endless meetings.  Rufus being bored in his role of VP decided to make things a little more interesting for himself at Tseng's expense.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Meetings

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, it could land on any or multiple of these days. There seemed to be endless executive meetings, the only reprieve from them was on the weekends. This was yet another waste that Rufus attributed to the way his father ran the company. While he understood why the meetings were called, the rate at which they happened was beyond unnecessary. Didn't they invent email so that people didn't have to sit in meeting rooms all day and listen to others drone?

There was another one coming up later today. Currently under house arrest, he was spending his days in the Turks' HQ in the basement of Shinra Tower. There's nothing interesting about the place but all the juicy company going-ons pass through here, making his life in house arrest a little more bearable. His pony-tailed prison guard was sitting straight in his chair, keeping his eyes on the large volume of information coming through the monitors. If Rufus was being fair, he should give Tseng a lot more credit than just being his prison guard, but he didn't want to be fair today. Tseng finally stopped to stretch when the last transmission finished on screen and he spared a glance at the clock, noticing it was getting close to the meeting time. Rufus tapped the stylus pen in his hand in contemplation. There would really be nothing of interest at the upcoming meeting. It wasn't as if his father hadn't called one just days before. 

Rufus's mind went to work when his stylus landed on an app in an inconspicuous folder on his phone. This could be fun. "Say Tseng...." 

  
~...~

  
Normally the head of the Turks would accompany the VP to the meeting room before standing outside alongside the Executive secretary and wait until the meeting was over. Today, the VP beckoned him in instead. Heidegger scowled when he spotted Tseng standing behind Rufus like some loyal dog. "What's he doing in here?"

Rufus raised his hand up to silence the large ex-military man. "I asked him to accompany me. Do you mind?" 

Heidegger could not say much to that unfortunately and shrunk back down in his chair. Scarlet was eyeing the Turk with a predatory look much to Tseng's chagrin. She was known to prey on younger men within the company - with no repercussions. In the middle of the room, Reeve sat with his back straight and his face was full of seriousness. President Shinra sat at the head of the table, not even sparing a single glance at the Turk standing behind Rufus's chair. The irritation was clear on the old man's face however.

"Where is Hojo?" President Shinra asked as he tapped his fingers impatiently on the oval table. Rufus leaned back in his chair, arms locking behind his head in a relaxed position as he watched his father lose his cool over the ever fashionably late scientist. Professor Hojo strolled in ten minutes after the meeting was supposed to have started with remnants of mako stains on his lab coat.

"My apologies, I ran into some issues in the lab with one of my samples." The professor mumbled as he sat down, dusting off a who knows what powder that was also spilled on his lab coat.

  
~...~

  
Reeve always seemed to have a folder with too much paperwork stuffed into it at every meeting. He droned on about the upgrades to the city that are in the planning phase, progress on current projects, future expansions that are under consideration but haven't been planned or budgeted. Rufus yawned before pulling out his phone and tapping start on his app. Tseng who had been standing at attention behind his chair suddenly froze. Nobody seemed to notice but Rufus spared a quick glance to see the slightly dismayed look on Tseng's face and smirked. He tapped stop on the app. Tseng's stance relaxed.

Ten minutes in, even President Shinra looked like he's ready to cut Reeve off. Rufus tapped start again and put on a different setting. Tseng shifted uncomfortably behind him, his jaws tightening a bit more. Scarlet let out a yawn before glancing around the table. Her strong instincts picked up something was off about the Turk in the room. She quietly observed him for a little while. He seemed to be going in and out of very small changes in mood. She quirked an eyebrow when their eyes met. He suddenly seemed to relax in his pose and was right back to his usual stoic-ness. 

Reeve finally stopped talking and now it was Heidegger's turn. The man was an enthusiastic talker if nothing else. His booming voice echoed off the walls of the conference room as he beamed about his department's accomplishments within the last....two? days. All very embellished words for what little they actually did. Hojo looked down at his notepad, uninterested in what the head of the Department of Public Security had to say. He began to chart the information he gathered in the lab prior to the meeting. Heidegger was clearly a little irked by the scientist's lack of decorum but this was already old news and he really couldn't do much about Hojo's open display to ignore him. Rufus leaned back in his chair and pressed start again, changing to another preset. The Turk's hand suddenly clamped down on the back of his chair. The strength at which Tseng gripped the chair tilted Rufus back even more. Scarlet landed her eyes on the bizarre scene in curiosity. Rufus pretended nothing was amiss and nonchalantly pressed the button for high setting.

There was a loud gasp that escaped the Turk before Tseng's face began turning red and he frantically excused himself from the meeting room and ran outside.

  
~...~

  
The meeting was taking longer than normal. The Executive secretary stood at attention in her usual spot, ready to escort President Shinra back out at any moment. She wonders why the VP called Tseng in today. Was there anything of importance that the leader of the Turks had to be there for? The conference room door flew open to her surprise then and the man she was just thinking about practically threw himself out the door. He looked awful. His face was bright red and he was now leaning heavily against the nearest wall with his head pressed against his arm. His body was shaking and he was hyperventilating and looked like he was sweating. Was he sick?

"Sir....do you need me to call a medic?" She asked him gently. After a minute passed, he shook his head as his breathing returned to normal.

"No I'm fine." He managed before he stiffened again, then ran towards the men's bathroom.

Oh...maybe he had a stomach bug. 

  
~...~

  
Tseng panted against the wall of the bathroom stall. Damn it Rufus Shinra, of all things he found to be fun to cure his boredom in a meeting, it had to be this?? Another intense wave hit him from inside and he tensed again and finally let out a loud groan as his warm liquids shot out of him. He cleaned up after himself before anyone else can come into the bathroom and pulled the thing out from behind.

Rufus pouted slightly when his app popped up a notification. "Device Connection Lost."

Scarlet was looking at him with a side eye and he quietly slid his phone back into his pocket as the meeting finally adjourned. The secretary stopped him in the hall. "Mr. Tseng looked like he might be sick. He's been in the bathroom for over 20 minutes now and hasn't come back out."

Rufus thanked the secretary. "I'll be sure to do something about his **_illness_** to make him feel better." 

He pushed his way into the bathroom, smirking when seeing there was only one stall occupied. "Tseng, the meeting's over."

"FUCK YOU."

"Hm....I could, but I don't think this is quite the place for it."

There was a long sigh before the stall opened and the Turk glared at him. There was something sticking out of his pocket...the vibrating anal beads that he asked Tseng to put in before the meeting.

"Let's go Tseng, back to the basement where there's a little more privacy."

From the perspective of anyone else in the halls, it looked like the VP was just being followed by his loyal Turk.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me...I just needed to get this out of my system after writing spicy TsengRu in my other fic.
> 
> I know Palmer's supposed to be in that meeting, but I didn't write him in.


End file.
